The Fantasy
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Sequel to "Social Inadequacies". Having confessed their inner feelings to each other, Kevin and David strike up a deal to explore their fantasies to both test and strengthen their relationship. series of one-shots. DavidxKevin.
1. Boots & Gloves

"Aaah, home sweet home!" Kevin cried as he threw his jacket to the counter,

stumbling slightly as he walked into the apartment. He went straight for the

fridge and was about to grab a beer when David closed the door and strode in

after him, more sober than the said cop.

"Kev, haven't you had enough at the bar?" he mumbled as he grabbed an apple

and started munching on it. trying to put more food into his stomach to

further offset the beer.

"What? it can't hurt to have just one more..right?" he replied, his big blue

eyes widening innocently. "You're just sobering up now, you were drunk off your

ass back there." David said simply, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Kevin tilted his head, not entirely remembering what had transpired just

a half hour ago. David sighed, scratching his head.

"You tried to swallow a banana whole, peel and all." "So? I wouldn't have tried

if I had yours-" "Kevin!" "What? it's the truth." Kevin shrugged, trying to

find the bottle opener.

David grabbed the bottle from Kevin's hand and placed it back into the fridge.

"I think you've had enough." "But-"

David circled his arms around Kevin's form, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Besides, I have something else in mind." he purred as he licked Kevin's neck,

earning shivers from his lover.

the plumber had gained more courage in the last few months since the last time

he had considered himself a poorly shy lover. they had been intimate on a more

regular basis, much to Kevin's joy.

"Come on." David tugged Kevin by the hand, leading him into the bedroom

that they now shared. "what are we going to do tonight?" Kevin winked.

"something different." David answered, his lips turning up into a smirk.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David began taking off Kevin's clothes, leaving only his boots and gloves.

he had always liked Kevin's combat boots and gloves when he wore his uniform,

it was so sexy.

Kevin stood before David, blushing slightly. David caressed Kevin's cheek and

he began to kiss him, nibbling his ear. Kevin sighed and started to undo

David pants, unable to pull them down due to not wanting to be away from David's

lips and caresses.

David pulled away, earning a whine from Kevin. he quickly pulled off all his

clothing and threw them into a pile by the door.

David lifted Kevin into his arms and laid him down onto the bed. He turned to

the cabinet bedside the bed and pulled out some lube. "It's too bad that you

don't have your officer's cap." David smiled as he rubbed the gel onto his hands.

"That thing makes me look like a dork, why would I keep it?" Kevin chuckled.

"It would've completed the outfit, babe." David purred, pushing his fingers into

the brunette, earning grunts and moans.

Kevin bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to suppress a moan.

"Don't hold back, you know I love it when you make noise." David chuckled as

he grabbed Kevin's member and stroked it. Kevin's head fell back as he moaned

louder, grabbing the sheets. "Good boy, now lift up your knees." Kevin did as

he was told and brought his knee's up to meet David's hips.

David pushed himself into Kevin, making the younger man tense up and arch his

back in anticipation. "Nng, you're...bigger than usual, David." Kevin barely

choked out, instantly grabbing onto the man's shoulders.

"You look damn sexy tonight, I can't help myself." David smirked once more.

David grabbed Kevin's legs, holding him steady. Kevin sat up as much as he

could stretch himself, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

David gave Kevin a quick peck on the lips, starting to move within him.

Kevin began to moan, thrusting up into his lover in front of him.

David licked his lips and began moving faster, grabbing onto Kevin's member

and stroking it at a matching pace. Kevin's lulled back as he moaned louder,

his boot bumping into David's side. David glanced at the boot, turned on by the sight, he

moaned and began to ram himself roughly into Kevin. Kevin's eyes squeezed shut and he

began to moan louder, just barely screaming in pleasure.

"K-kevin." David gasped, squeezing his lover's legs even tighter.

"David!" Kevin cried, arching his back nearly at breaking point.

both men came, squeezing each other and crying out in blinding pleasure.

Kevin went limp in David's arms, gasping and his chest heaving.

David almost collapsed onto Kevin, holding himself up by an elbow.

Kevin smiled, caressing David's black hair. "Heh, if boots and gloves get you

off then we should do this more often." he chuckled.

"I...don't know if I...could take it." David heaved, rolling onto his back

with exhaustion. he loved the feelings he had in the moment, the feelings that

were drawn from him because of a fetish. but, being this exhausted was painful

and would not be very pleasant to feel every single week.

"It's ok, we can do it again some other time." Kevin reassured his lover,

kissing him. David sighed "maybe in a month. a year?"

"I can't wait for a year for sex!" Kevin laughed. "No..just..no boots and gloves

for awhile, ok babe?" a tired smile forming on his lips. Kevin nodded.

"Next time, it's your turn." David sighed, earning a curious look from Kevin.

"What do you mean?" "It's your turn to try something, anything."

"Anything...?" Kevin grinned widely.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The first chapter of "The Fantasy" series is finally up, huzzah!

I had been meaning to start posting chapters up for months, but I had never gotten around

to it until now. It's not finished, I still had two chapters in mind, but I don't know if I'll

have the inspiration and gumption to finish it eventually or not.

Also, I still want to write "The Jackal" and "RPD Blue", both of them are going to be

crime/drama/romance serials. But again, I have no idea when I'll get started on them…

It would help if I actually got started on an outline and maybe wrote the first chapter.

Ever since I started playing Revelations I've become obsessed with the characters and

parings from that installment, completely putting all my Outbreak stories on the back

burner. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens, huh?

Mind you, I started writing this series about six or seven months ago, I'd like to think that

my writing has gotten a _lot_ better since writing this. So, if it's cheesy or out of character,

just bare with it and put your soap boxes away.

Lin


	2. The Binding

"You sure about this, hon?" Kevin asked as he tightened the ropes around David's

wrists. "Yeah, it's fine." David blushed, he was entirely naked and was standing

in the middle of their bedroom.

David had come home not even an hour ago when kevin suddenly jumped him, wrapping

his arms around his neck and gushed about his new 'idea'.

Kevin wanted David to obey him.

now here the plumber stood, in nothing but the black ropes that bound his

wrists and feet. whips and toys lay on the bed before him, he blushed even harder.

he was embarrassed and shy about the idea, but hey, it was sex.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin circled around David, caressing his bare chest. the brunette wore nothing but

black leather pants and boots. added with the sexy look from his glistening eyes,

David could only moan in anticipation.

"You ready to play, my pet?" Kevin purred, lifting his lover's chin with a whip.

David gulped down his lust and nodded. "yes, master."

Kevin started off with kissing David, sucking his lips and delving his tongue.

David groaned and hungrily kissed back, his skin growing hot.

Kevin kissed David's neck and pinched one of his nipples, earning a gasp.

Kevin merely chuckled as his prize writhed under his restraints, wanting to take him.

"patience, my pet. I'm just getting started." Kevin licked his lips as he

squeezed and fondled his lover's package, moving his hand faster.

David's head lulled back as he moaned louder, only to whimper when the hand stopped.

David opened his eyes and didn't see Kevin in front of him anymore.

a smack on a butt cheek made him spin his head to look behind himself.

blue eyes and a smirk greeted him. Kevin stood right behind David, caressing his ass.

Kevin bit David's neck as he drove two fingers into his entrance.

David arched his back at the painful bliss and cried out in response.

"you like that, love?" Kevin purred as he continued to finger him.

David panted rapidly, nearly choking on his breath. "p-please! master...more!"

"I'll give you more, when you earn it." Kevin replied curtly, stopping the movement.

David slightly pouted, offering his ass once more to the cop behind him.

Kevin blatantly ignored him, moving around to face David. Kevin kissed his lover.

David growled in frustration and bit Kevin's lip, earning a gasp.

Kevin licked his bottom lip, raising a brow.

"you dare to bite your master?" Kevin grabbed David's chin. "I'll do as I please.."

"naughty, naughty pet!" Kevin chastised his lover, letting go of his chin.

"you need to be punished..." Kevin purred, glancing at the various items on the bed.

Kevin grabbed a ball gag and forced it into David's mouth, David tried to turn away.

"now, now...be a good boy." Kevin purred as he tightened the straps of the gag.

"you'll wear this until I forgive you." Kevin winked, brandishing a whip.

Kevin moved around to face David's backside, gripping the whip.

Kevin gave David's back a few quick smacks with the whip, earning gasps.

"you do not bite your master, and you do NOT fight me!" Kevin bellowed.

David cried out after each lashing, trying to move away from the whip.

Kevin grabbed David's ponytail, pulling his head back.

"behave, and take your punishment!"

the room echoed with the cracks of the whip, and David's grunts.

David sighed as the whippings finally stopped, his back a bright red.

to comfort his lover, Kevin licked trails over the red marks on David's back.

"are you going to behave and listen to me now?" Kevin warned, placing his hand

on David's chin. David nodded his response. _'god...whip happy, aren't you?'_

Kevin gave David's ass a hard smack, earning a grunt.

"good...now, here's your reward." Kevin purred. David's heart beated faster.

Kevin wrapped an arm around David's chest, holding him close as he stood behind him.

as Kevin kissed and sucked on David's neck, he caressed David's ass.

David sighed in relief, it felt nice. until Kevin stuck the hilt of the whip in him.

David cried in surprise and writhed under Kevin's touch.

Kevin grabbed David's hair once more. "remember what I said before?" David relaxed.

"good boy.." Kevin smirked and stroked his lover's member as a reward.

it was an odd feeling, a whip moving inside of him and being fondled.

but...David liked it, for some reason.

David moaned, his head falling back onto Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin chuckled and moved his other hand to caress David's cheek.

"see how good it feels, when you obey?" Kevin purred, kissing his forehead.

Kevin pulled out the whip and dropped it onto the floor, abandoning it.

he got down on his knees in front of David and licked his hot cock, David moaned.

while he sucked and licked on his lover, Kevin caressed David's chest and stomach.

David blushed and absent mindedly thrust into his lover's mouth, then froze.

what if he earned another whipping if he did that..?

"second guessing yourself, my pet? that's too bad." Kevin chuckled.

David sighed in relief, he avoided a whipping.

but Kevin's tongue was so irresistible, it's hard to stop his hips!

David tried his best to hold still, sweat beading his forehead.

Kevin stopped and caressed David's long legs, earning a sigh.

Kevin was enjoying this, in more ways than one. he knew that if David wasn't getting

sex out of this, Kevin would've probably gotten pummeled.

but, he was willing to take the risk, just this one time.

Kevin got up off his knees and peered at the small assortment of toys.

what to choose next...?

David whimpered as he saw Kevin rub his chin. _'not again...'_

Kevin reached for the lube, tossing the other toys to the floor. David blinked.

"I think you've waited long enough, my pet." Kevin purred as he took off his pants.

he removed the ball gag from David's mouth, dropping it onto the floor.

"behave, or I'm putting it back in." David blushed, keeping silent.

Kevin rubbed the gel onto his hands, covering his member with a heavy layer.

despite the whippings, he didn't want to hurt his precious lover anymore.

Kevin got behind David and stuck his lubed fingers inside of him.

David instinctively tightened his entrance, moaning. only to snap his mouth shut.

Kevin caressed his fingers over David's lips, smiling. "you can let go now."

he moved his fingers faster within David, earning louder moans and cries.

"that's it, good boy." Kevin grinned, watching his lover writhe in bliss.

Kevin held onto David's hips, pushing himself into David's cavern.

David took a sharp intake of breath, bending over and pushing back.

Kevin began to move within David, moving faster and gripping his hips tighter.

David so desperately wanted to bend over more and grab his knees, but the

ropes prevented him. he didn't have much support, it was like making love in the air.

David panted and moaned, trying to reach for his own member. a hand smacked his hand.

"you will not touch yourself." Kevin panted, grabbing his lover's member.

David took a risk and started to bite on the restraint on his wrist, he tried to

untie it. he was getting restless of this game. Kevin smacked his ass. hard.

David yelped, hoping that the sex didn't stop because of his mistake.

"behave, or you'll be finished off with a vibrator." Kevin growled, warning him.

"yes master." David mumbled. "say it louder." Kevin squeezed his cock.

"yes master!" David cried, he loved Kevin's touch.

Kevin chuckled in satisfaction, his lover was completely under his control now.

suddenly, Kevin stopped and pulled out of David. David spun his head around.

"master?" "we're finishing on the bed." Kevin replied as he untied his lover.

just as David was rubbing his freed wrists, he was bound again.

his hands were tied in front of him, Kevin grinned and held David close.

"you didn't think you'd get off so easily, did you?" David sighed.

Kevin pulled David to the bed, shoving him to lay on his stomach. David grunted.

Kevin got onto the bed and sat behind David, grabbing his hips and lifting them up.

David got up on his knees and held his fists together on the bed, raising his ass.

Kevin lightly smacked David's ass, caressing the red mark. he fingered his lover

as he kissed David's back. David sighed and shifted to get more comfortable.

Kevin pushed himself into David once more, determined to claim him.

he moved within David, going harder and faster. David moaned even louder.

David's knees gave out and his face fell onto the blanket, muffling him.

the little noises David made only turned Kevin on even more.

he grabbed David's cock and stroked it, getting faster. David practically mewled.

they both came and cried out, Kevin clutching onto David while David

clung to the blanket for dear life.

after Kevin pulled out, David collapsed into a heap on the bed.

Kevin laid down on the bed and pulled David to lay beside him, still bound.

"did you enjoy it?" Kevin smiled tiredly, brushing David's hair.

"I'll get you back for this, one day." David smirked at his lover.

(end)


	3. Cops & Robbers

Kevin walked into the apartment and tossed his keys onto the counter, sitting in a chair

and bending over to take off his boots. suddenly, a hand roughly pressed against his

chest, forcing him to sit back in the chair. David's face came into view above kevin,

holding his shoulders firmly.

"don't move, officer." David winked. Kevin openly grinned at the sexy sight above him.

David wore his black coat over a white shirt and dark jeans. he looked tough, so hot.

the other day, kevin had practically begged David to play a sinister game with him.

pretend to be a rugged intruder and assault him.

David was apprehensive of playing the part. After all, he had been somewhat of a cat

burglar back in his youthful days of delinquency. of course that was all behind him.

but now, he found himself being overtaken by the dark presence that had been buried

deep down inside him for years. but it was harmless sex, right? just a game.

one of the rules that kevin had bestowed upon his lover, don't break character.

no matter what kevin said, in character or not, David should never stop. this stirred

obvious feelings within the taller man, fear of hurting Kevin and fear of himself if

he ever did lose control and overdo it.

but he was willing to go along with it, for now.

"get up." David ordered gruffly, holding his folding knife to the brunette's neck.

it had to be believable, just on the edge of frightening. Kevin slowly got up from the

chair and raised his hands, obeying the man behind him. David purred as he caressed

Kevin's ass with his knife still at Kevin's neck, admiring the sight in front of him.

Kevin was feeling his arousal in an instant, biting back a moan. he liked this, very much.

David grabbed the handcuffs from Kevin's belt, licking his lips in anticipation.

"hands behind your back, slowly." David commanded as he brushed his index finger

along Kevin's jaw, caressing his lips. kevin obeyed once more and stuck his hands behind

his back, he gulped and felt the hot blush across his face. David grabbed onto Kevin's

hands and cuffed them, satisfied that he had complete control over the cop.

David smirked darkly and rubbed his hand along Kevin's divine chest, rubbing in circles

when he found a nipple. Kevin's head swayed to the side as he moaned from the touch.

"you like that, officer? good..." David chuckled, instantly grabbing the front of Kevin's

pants and rubbing roughly. kevin threw his head back and moaned louder, his hips

thrusting into David's hand. "let go you-" David cut him off by grabbing his hair and

yanking his head back, shoving his tongue into Kevin's mouth.

David stopped the kiss to push on Kevin's back towards the bedroom. "get in there."

"go to hell" kevin growled. David roughly pulled Kevin's hair so his head laid on his

shoulder, holding the knife to his neck. "you're not in any position to talk like that. I

said get in there, now move." David snarled, he felt the adrenaline rushing up his body.

it felt good to be rough like this again, it almost scared him.

Kevin tried to escape from David's grip, failing miserably. David scoffed and wrapped

his arms around Kevin's waist and dragged him off to the bedroom, Kevin grunting all

the while.

once they were in the room, David shoved kevin onto the bed. Kevin landed on his

stomach with a grunt, his legs squirming to help him turn over. David caressed his hand

along Kevin's body, moving his hand back down to alternate from rubbing Kevin's front

to rubbing between Kevin's ass cheeks. Kevin grunted and his head flopped on the bed as

he felt the attention to his lower half, panting and bucking into the intruder's hand.

"so...are you ready, officer?" David purred into Kevin's ear, sending shivers down

Kevin's back. Kevin clenched his teeth and glared at the taller man. "ohh speechless now

are you?"

David taunted rubbing his finger on Kevin's lips, Kevin opened his mouth to snap at him.

David pulled back his finger and snickered.

David turned Kevin so he was laying on his back, trapping his arms against his back.

David undid Kevin's belt and tossed it on the floor, petting Kevin's cock as it sat in

the confining pants. "you wouldn't dare!" Kevin cried, trying to roll over.

David smirked, unzipping Kevin's pants in response. David pulled out Kevin's hard cock

and began to lick and suck on it enticingly slow. Kevin bit back a moan and arched his

back.

"don't fight it, I know you're enjoying this." David swiped at the tip with his tongue.

David turned kevin so he laid on his stomach, relieving his numb arms.

he pulled on kevin until his knees were on the floor, leaving only his head and shoulders

on the edge of the bed. David unbuttoned Kevin's uniform shirt, caressing his bare

muscles.

Kevin gasped as David's fingers tickled his skin. David bit into Kevin's neck, licking at

the quickly forming love bite. Kevin softly sighed at the kind touch.

David pulled Kevin's pants down to reveal his perfect ass, he spanked it for good

measure.

Kevin mildly struggled as David's hands laid on his bare hips. David brought out the lube

from his pocket and squeezed the gel onto his fingers. Kevin heard the sound of the bottle

cap opening and the bottle giving a wheeze, he bit his lips.

fingers entered Kevin and he could feel the cold liquid become lava on his lover's fingers.

David swirled his fingers around in Kevin, searching for that spot inside him.

once he found that sacred spot, Kevin would be all his. he wouldn't fight it anymore.

David had found that certain muscle inside and Kevin gasped and moaned, getting

louder.

David smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of his captive, earning rhythmic moans

and mewls from the officer. "that's right...moan, like a bitch." David chuckled.

"fuck you!" Kevin growled, yelping when he felt the fingers press the spot again.

David chuckled once more, stroking Kevin's cock. kevin laid limp against the edge of the

bed, quivering at every delicious stroke of David's hand. David unzipped his pants and

pulled out his own hardened member. precum had soaked the front of his pants

somewhere between the 'fuck you' and stroking his lover's cock. "be a good boy and take

it."

David nibbled on Kevin's ear as he slowly pressed the tip into Kevin's entrance.

Kevin tensed up and raised his ass against his lover's cock. "You..won't get away

with this." Kevin choked out. "I already have." shoving himself completely inside of

Kevin to prove his point, Kevin cried out loudly in surprise. David held onto Kevin's hip

while the other hand stroked Kevin's cock, finding a suitable rhythm.

Kevin began to moan, bucking into David's hand. David thrusted into Kevin, pushing

Kevin deeper into the bed. part of kevin worried that his head would snap off from the

angle he was laid against the bed, the other part didn't really care.

David watched Kevin's face contort in pleasure, feeling proud of himself.

Kevin's moans got louder after each thrust, loving every moment of it.

David spanked Kevin's ass and rammed into him harder. "come for me." he rasped.

"N-nooo!" Kevin moaned, trying to remain in character, but finding it hard.

David grunted as he tried to reposition his cock within kevin, hitting that one spot.

Kevin was a screaming heap, enjoying the sensations. Kevin couldn't hold it any longer.

Kevin cried out as he came, his essence spraying on the side of the bed.

David gripped onto Kevin's hips and shuddered as he came with a moan.

Kevin laid against the bed as he tried to catch his breath. David wrapped his arms around

his lover and kissed him, his tongue caressing Kevin's. when the men parted they

breathed harshly and panted. "you're mine." David growled possessively.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David got up and retrieved the key to the handcuffs, removing them from his lover's

hands.

Kevin sighed of relief when the metal left his chafing wrists.

"was it what you hoped it would be?" David asked as he wrapped his arms around kevin

and helped him onto the bed, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"it was way better." Kevin drawled with a tired grin plastered on his face.

"sorry if I was too rough with you, babe." David apologized, the adrenaline leaving him

with only guilt. Kevin smiled and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"you were kinda scary for awhile there." kevin chuckled nervously.

"Mm..you make me crazy." David snickered, hugging the disheveled cop tighter.

"you know Dave...you took my virginity that night. our first time together." Kevin

blushed.

David looked at kevin with widened eyes. "I...took your virginity?"

"Well, I mean you took my...gay virginity." Kevin grinned. David smiled at his lover.

"I'm honored Kev, really." David placed a kiss on Kevin's forehead.

"I just wanted to relive that night." Kevin smiled thoughtfully.

"So..you had me pretend to be a burglar...to steal your virginity?" David quirked a brow.

"yep!"

in a sense, David had stolen Kevin's virginity. Kevin stole David's heart with his smile.

but who is the criminal here?

(end)


	4. Chocolate Roses

"Kev, that tickles!" David laughed, his body quivering from the swift brushes of a rose.

Kevin grinned at his lover, peering up from David's chest. David bit his lip and finally

gave a slight smack to Kevin's hand, forcing the flower away from his soft skin.

"don't like it?" kevin set the pink rose down on the bed furthest away from them.

"I'd die laughing. then who would you get to..tend to." David blushed.

Kevin chuckled and kissed David, tongue tracing lips. David gave a breathy sigh and

opened his mouth, accepting the hot flesh into his cavern. kevin purred as their tongues

met.

David ran his fingers through Kevin's hair and stopped at his neck, intrigued by the fast

pulsating rhythm in the brunette's throat.

Kevin abruptly stopped the kiss to bend over the side of the bed, leaning down to fetch

something from the floor. when the cop came back up he had a white box with a red

ribbon wrapped around the curious package. "what did you get at the store this time?"

David raised an eyebrow at the box.

once the ribbon was pulled from the box, Kevin looked down at David on their bed and

smiled. "This would look great around your neck. a cute little bow." Kevin chuckled.

"you'd be sorry." David warned. "Ooh feisty! that's why I love ya." Kevin grinned openly.

Kevin finally lifted the lid of the white box and inside were, surprise, more roses.

but these roses were different. they were brown. "dead roses, Kev?" David mused.

"No..they're chocolate!" Kevin beamed proudly. "chocolate roses? where did you get

them?"

"I had them specially made, just for you." David blushed and murmured in

embarrassment.

a tender hand lifted a decadent rose from the package, a section of the stem melted on

Kevin's warm fingers. Kevin lowered the blossom onto David's lips, encouraging a bite.

David managed to break a couple of petals off into his mouth and they began to melt.

Kevin pulled petal after petal off the rose, dropping whole bits onto David's chest.

the bits that broke off haphazardly or melted were smeared against the bountiful skin.

David was Kevin's canvas, hot quivering skin with earth tone colors painted on his flesh.

Kevin felt himself getting aroused when he placed a chocolate blossom over David's

naval.

David watched Kevin work intently, his senses overwhelmed with the brush of his

fingers.

he whimpered when Kevin teasingly ran a single finger towards his cock. he was

disappointed when the finger lifted away and concentrated elsewhere.

sure, the two had made love many times since they first got together. but this truly felt

like the first time that Kevin was trying to be romantic. rose petals were strewn all over

their bed, the smell was faint but sweet. Kevin whispered sweet things in his ear,

professing his love and convinced the other man of his worthiness.

"Baby..I want to show you how much you mean to me. you're all I need." Kevin

breathed.

David gasped as the words tickled his ear, earning a shiver in response. "Kev.."

David placed a hand on Kevin's hip, brushing his thumb over a delicious curve.

Kevin had used the last of the chocolate bouquet, he had worried it wouldn't be enough.

tossing the box to the floor, Kevin sucked in a breath of air from the anticipation.

he began to lick a warm trail along David's torso, repeating intervals that were harder

to lick off. David alternated from giggles to gasps as Kevin tickled his skin.

Kevin licked a trail from David's hip across to his left nipple. Kevin sucked a chocolate

petal from concealed nipple, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. David breathed

heavily as the peck was seized between silky lips. giving the nipple one last lick, the

attention was turned over to the other one. David ran his hand through Kevin's soft hair,

trying his best not to roughly tug on it.

the sensation altered from painful to a millisecond of pleasure. he looked forward to

just that one moment that came sporadically.

Kevin kissed David's neck, taking care not to leave love bites.

David hummed his contentment and smiled. Kevin placed his palm on David's cheek as

he laid a kiss to his lips. "one last thing.." Kevin breathed.

he returned with the blossom between his lips which he retrieved from David's naval.

Kevin offered it to David with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

David took the other half of the chocolate rose into his mouth and it broke apart.

a few seconds after chewing, they crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

they both tasted of delicious milk chocolate as they smothered each other with lips

and tongue. the men moaned and their arousals grew harder, pleading for attention.

"Kev..." David began to beg. "I know.." Kevin breathed as he kissed his lover.

Kevin rose from David's lips and set to his task. grabbing their trusty bottle of lube,

he began to coat the gel onto his fingers. the brunette began to stroke his hot arousal

and took all the patience he had left to keep himself from being selfish.

grabbing David by the hips, he positioned himself at David's entrance.

"Kev, you're not going to-ohh!" kevin cut David off as he pushed himself inside.

David gripped onto whatever his fingers could reach, the blanket and Kevin's hip.

"yeah baby.." Kevin grunted as he gained momentum. David grit his teeth at first, then he

began to pant uncontrollably. Kevin's hands moved from David's knees down to squeeze

his ass, eliciting more mewls from David. David's fingers dug into Kevin's hip so deeply

the thought of the said digits breaking briefly crossed his mind.

Kevin quickly grabbed onto David's cock and stroked it with what lubrication that

remained on his hand, making David's voice raise to just a couple notches below a

scream.

David began to whimper Kevin's name and encouraged Kevin to ram into him harder.

Kevin gave a choked cry as he came, his body stiffening to bone-breaking proportions.

David moaned loudly as he bucked up into Kevin, turning into a sharp cry.

Kevin's vision escaped him for a brief second as he collapsed onto his lover beneath him.

the space between them was sticky, whether it was chocolate or their own essence was

unknown to either man. but it didn't matter in the slightest.

Kevin managed to slide off of David to lie at his side. David wrapped his arms lovingly

around Kevin, nuzzling his face into his strong neck. Kevin gave a tired smile and

wrapped an arm around David, keeping him close. "Love ya babe." Kevin placed a kiss to

David's forehead. "Love you too." David blushed.

Kevin retrieved the pink rose from beside his pillow and started to place it in David's

hair. "It'll look real pretty stuffed up your nose." David muttered with his eyes closed.

"Heh...you're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Aww come on! you'd look so cute!"

"Kevin."

"Fine…"

(end)


	5. Like A Cowboy

"Whoo! yeah baby!" Kevin cheered as he watched the sad sap of a man get flung around

on a bucking bull. today, Kevin had gone out with some fellow officers to the rodeo

on the outskirts of raccoon city.

the said sap on the thrashing beast, was Kevin's friend Jean. "hang tight Jean!" Aaron

hollered over at the thirty-something man. Aaron wore a blue button-up shirt with ratty

old jeans with holes at the knees, trophies from the last time he rode a bull.

Kevin wore his white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, giving him a rugged country boy look.

with a yelp, Jean flew off the bull's back. the brunette landed a good twelve feet away

from the ferocious best, jumping to his feet and running full force to the fence. The

rodeo clowns came out to distract the bull from tearing Jean to pieces.

"good thing they've got clowns..." Aaron wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a bite

from his hotdog. "I wonder why they chose to dress like clowns?" Kevin tilted his head to

the side, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Hey...guys..how's that?" Jean panted as he limped up the bleachers to sit next to his

buddies, graciously taking the cola Aaron offered. "awesome!" Kevin laughed when he

saw the caked on dirt on Jean's face, his reward for landing on his face.

"you looked like you were having a seizure, but it went pretty well." Aaron grinned.

Jean sighed after taking a couple of mouthfuls of soda, leaning his sore back against the

bleacher behind him. "so who wants to go next?" he licked his chapped lips.

Kevin and Aaron both raised their eyebrows at each other in amusement. both men

instinctively put out their hands to play rock-paper-scissors to see who would be next to

take on the bull down below.

"rock, paper, scissors!"

Aaron held his hand out flat, paper. Kevin held his fist tightly, rock.

guess who lost?

"Heh, well alright. it's my turn then." Kevin chuckled as he grinned openly.

Aaron snorted and picked up his beer. "have fun, cowboy." He smirked.

"yup!" Kevin replied as he quickly descended the stairs to reach the ring.

"it's too bad that Leon couldn't be here, Kevin's always a hoot to watch" Jean sighed.

"yeah, he said he had a date with Redfield's sister, lucky dog." Aaron nodded.

kevin sat on the seemingly enormous monster. the said beast bellowed and fidgeted, not

liking the sudden weight on it's back and all too eager to toss it off.

"take it easy killer." Kevin chuckled to the bull, patting it's side.

Kevin Ryman had always been a city boy, through and through. but ever since he took

that vacation with his family to Texas when he was a young boy, the bumpkin roots had

weaved their way into his heart. the cop loved animals, but not too many people knew

this about the man. no, Kevin Ryman was known as the fun, carefree risk taker that rode

bulls every summer and went to the marksmen competitions.

but those closest to him could see the country in him, whenever he wore the rodeo attire

and sat leisurely while drinking a cold beer. many women lusted after the cop, but most

had failed. ever since Kevin had that night with David, he was a changed man and didn't

take a second look at the pretty lushes.

speaking of which, he was starting to miss his beautiful plumber...

"allll-righty! ladies and gentlemen, get ready as Kevin Ryman risks his neck on 'ol Boon!

good luck you crazy son of a bitch!" the speakers crackled out to the crowd.

_'alright! let's have some fun!'_ Kevin screamed gleefully in his mind.

A horn sounded and the iron gate flew open, releasing the beast and the rider on top.

Kevin held onto the reins as tightly as he could, digging his feet into the bulls' side.

the bull snorted and spun round and round in circles as if possessed, trying to throw

Kevin off his back. kevin grunted and gritted his teeth, breaths rapidly escaping past his

lips as his heart beat faster and faster. _'hold..steady!'_

"woah, Kevin's really hanging in there." Jean gaped as his friend held onto the black

furred animal. "yeah, I'm surprised that he's gotten so good this year. I wonder if he

went back to Texas for practice?" Aaron sipped at his beer.

"I didn't know he took vacations anymore, do you know Aaron?" Aaron bit into a chili

dog.

"uhhhhh..." Aaron replied absent-mindedly, staring at the wannabe cowboy below.

"W-woah!" Kevin yelped as the bull bounced on it's hind legs, lifting him up in the air.

the bull barreled down to the other end of the ring, bucking to and thro.

Kevin began to sweat, the droplets whipping off his skin from the force of the wind.

_'Just a little longer now...'_

"I'm starting to get worried now." Jean bit his bottom lip. he worried that his friend

would get thrown off and break a bone or go into a coma. "He should be ok, he's lasted

this long." Aaron tried to sound hopeful to Jean beside him. _'Kev, let go! let go already!'_

Kevin's arms and legs were growing more and more stiff and sore from holding on. he

didn't know how much longer he could hold on, and that scared him.

he wanted to last as long as possible, but if he was going to survive unscathed, he had

to time his jump right.

the bull snorted as he rounded a corner, just missing the stands. Kevin's toes went numb.

He had to jump now! once the bull was far enough away from the stands or anything that

Kevin could hurt himself landing on, Kevin spread his legs apart and pushed his hands

against boon's back and pushed off of his back. Kevin landed roughly on his

hands and knees, more graceful than most riders.

Kevin took a breath and struggled to stand, dusting off his knees. the bull snorted and

kicked at the dirt beneath it's hooves, preparing to charge. the clowns weren't able to

get in the ring fast enough to distract it!

the bull charged at a speed that went fast and yet slow in Kevin's eyes.

but Kevin didn't waste time waiting around for the bull to plow into him. he ran to the

fence and jumped up to grab on and pull himself up. the bull was getting closer and

closer.

Kevin grunted as his sore arms strained to lift his top heavy body up. he managed to lift

himself up high enough to swing one leg over the edge, safe on the top.

the bull crashed into the side of the fenced ring, shaking the hand rail.

Kevin's eyes nearly bulged out as his eyes met the brown ones of the animal. he finally

remembered to breathe and he swung his other leg over the rail and stood on his feet.

"Huh, and here I thought we were friends." Kevin chuckled, wiping sweat from his

forehead.

"Whoo! five minutes, a new record!" the speakers cheered for the skilled cowboy.

"It felt longer than that." Kevin grumbled as he stretched out his stiff legs, realizing

that his friends were sitting on the other end of the ring. he sighed and made the trek

around the crowded stands to reach his fellow officers.

"Kev! you're ok!" Jean beamed clapping his hand on the exhausted man.

"well Kev, I guess you're fifty bucks richer." Aaron gave a laugh, getting his wallet from

his back pocket. "You guys bet on me? I thought you had more faith in me." Kevin

placed a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Hey, you bet on Jean all the time. it's only

fair." Aaron chuckled, finding two twenties in his leather wallet. Jean only managed to

hand over a ten. "Can't believe I'm paying for most of the bet though." Aaron muttered.

Kevin sat down with a pained sigh, reaching for a new beer. "sorry, I guess I shouldn't

have bought all those hotdogs.." Jean replied sheepishly.

"Pfft, Aaron can afford to lose a little. he never spends much on anything, except for the

flowers he plants every-" "Kevin!" Aaron blushed red, averting his gaze.

"What? nothing to be ashamed of Aaron, a nice sensitive girl will love you!"

Kevin beamed.

Aaron grumbled as he slapped his part of the bet into Kevin's hand. Jean leaned back

once more, peering at Kevin's dirt covered knees.

"So how'd you get so good, Kev?" Jean asked.

"have you been practicing for this year?" Aaron sipped at a cola.

"Oh, I've had practice alright." Kevin grinned at his private joke.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Hey Dave, I'm home!" Kevin hollered as he closed the door, dropping the blue ribbon he

was awarded at the rodeo onto the counter. "David? where are ya?" Kevin kicked off his

brown boots, not caring if dirt flaked off onto the carpet.

"here, Kev." David called out from their bedroom. Kevin smiled tiredly, happy to be

home with his beautiful lover. He had felt a little guilty for not bringing him along to the

rodeo, but David insisted that he didn't know Kevin's friends and it would've been

uncomfortable to just show up at one of their regular activities. Kevin now made a

promise to himself that they should all go out to J's Bar together sometime.

Kevin wasn't afraid of what his buddies would think anymore, they were starting to catch

on now that he wasn't picking up women anymore.

"Had fun while I was gone?" Kevin asked as he made his way down the hallway to their

bedroom, eager to take a shower and lie in bed to watch tv. "Not yet.." David replied.

the thought process of what was the meaning behind David's answer flew right out of

Kevin's head as soon as he pushed open the bedroom door.

David laid on his stomach naked on their shared bed, wearing Kevin's cowboy hat.

"hey there cowboy, hope you've still got some energy left for one more bull." David

purred as he winked at Kevin. Kevin began to stutter uncontrollably at the amazing sight

in front of him. David looked so sexy, so natural with that hat over his long black hair.

although, in a way, it was kinda blasphemy for his native origins...

"Babe, how long have you been sitting there like that?" Kevin cleared his throat.

"Mmm, maybe only a half hour." David licked his lips as he stood up from the bed.

Kevin watched the raven haired man's long legs as he strode over to the brunette.

David wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as their chests closed the gap between

them.

Kevin eagerly crashed his lips into David's, his fingers untying the band that held his

ponytail. David moaned into the kiss as Kevin's fingers ran through his black hair,

massaging his scalp soothingly.

Kevin growled as he pulled his shirt over his head and began undoing his belt.

David's eyes gleamed as his lover hastened his pace. Kevin stumbled as he was pulling

off his pants, David held onto his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

once Kevin was finally rid of his clothing, David placed the cowboy hat onto Kevin's

head with a chuckle. "Wear this when you ride me." David winked, climbing into the

middle of the bed. Kevin smirked as his fingers pulled on the brim of the hat.

Kevin grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, squeezing the quickly warming gel

onto his hand. David looked longingly over at Kevin as he laid on his back.

Kevin sat on his knees as he stroked his slick fingers over David's cock, earning moans.

Kevin licked his lips and swallowed as he felt his erection growing harder.

David bit his bottom lip and whimpered, jerking into Kevin's hand.

Kevin quickly stood over David, his knees on either side of his lover's hips.

Kevin slowly sunk down on David's slick cock, hissing when he was stretched.

the pain was replaced with small waves of pleasure as each digit of David's cock slid into

Kevin's cavern. with the last of his patience gone, Kevin slammed himself to the hilt.

David gasped and grasped the sheets.

Kevin took a moment to enjoy the sight below him. David had a beautiful pink blush

across his cheeks, his lips pursed in anticipation. David reached up and toyed with the

cowboy hat on Kevin's head and smiled. "So, you ready cowboy?"

David murmured in his deep tone.

"Ready when you are, babe." Kevin grinned boyishly.

when David gave a wink, Kevin took that as his signal to move.

Kevin placed his hands on David's chest, pushing himself up only to slide back down.

David groaned and bucked up into Kevin to quicken the pace more.

both men gasped at the friction and matched an even rhythm. Kevin's mouth fell open

and he began to moan and gasp uncontrollably. David moaned louder at each thrust of his

hips.

"Kev-faster!" David gasped, his back arching at a breaking point.

Kevin grunted as he mustered up all his remaining strength to push himself up and down

onto his lover's member. "F-fuck.." Kevin breathed, seeing white spots.

David grabbed onto Kevin's cock and tried his hardest to keep stroking it.

Kevin choked on a moan and threw his head back as the orgasms became stronger.

Kevin's muscles clenched around David's cock, intensifying his own bliss.

with a final cry, Kevin came and spilled his essence all over David's hand. David nearly

screamed at his own release, filling Kevin's insides.

with shallow breaths, Kevin began to droop forward into David.

David panted and reached up to kiss Kevin, their tongues meeting. kevin lifted himself up

with a small cry as David's cock slid out of him.

Kevin flopped on his side next to David, gathering his lover into

his arms securely. David pulled up the covers and snuggled next to the cop.

Kevin sighed contently, pushing the cowboy hat up slightly. David kissed Kevin's neck.

"So, did you have fun at the rodeo?" David yawned lying his head down on Kevin's chest.

"Heh, not as much fun as this one." Kevin chuckled, caressing David's hair.

David and Kevin fell asleep, content that they could finally be alone together.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

When David woke up a few hours later, he found a blue ribbon on Kevin's pillow.

David picked it up to closely examine it.

_Raccoon City's Annual Rodeo Competition, 1st Place._

David smiled, happy that his man won first place in a competition. _'My cowboy..'_

the blue ribbon will look really nice next to Kevin's 2nd place marksman trophy.

Kevin walked into the bedroom with a tray, two tv dinners and two glasses of orange

juice on the platter. kevin sighed as he sat back on the bed, placing the tray in between

himself and his lover.

"Well, I guess the rodeo went better than I thought." David chuckled, his thumb caressing

the gold embossed lettering of the prize.

"Well, you're much more fun to ride than Boon The Bull, nicer too." Kevin grinned.

"Did he hurt you?" David looked worriedly at Kevin. "Nah, but he tried to kill me."

David rubbed his eyes and shook his head, he needed to remind himself to never allow

Kevin to go to another rodeo again. "So, did you get your fill of adventure then? no more

bull riding for awhile?" David gave Kevin the pleading eyes of a worried wife.

"Nnnnh, bull riding yeah. you, never." Kevin smiled as he snuggled with David.

David smiled as he blushed a light pink. "How did you win this, anyway?"

"I've had practice, babe, practice." Kevin winked.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

If you remember playing Outbreak 2, you'll probably remember Kevin's fellow

officers Aaron and Jean from the RPD. Jean was never seen in the games, only being

mentioned in a journal he wrote. So I tried to imagine what he would look like, thinking

he might be around Kevin's age or so. Aaron was basically Kevin's role model of what a

cop should be, so I just _had_ to include him in this story! I read in an item checklist that

Aaron once owned a book on flowers, which signified that he was a gardener.

The first time I wrote this story I had made the mistake of replacing Aaron's name with

Eric's (who had died on the street near J's Bar, different guy), they look so much alike

though, it's an easy mistake.

This was the most recent chapter I had written for "The Fantasy" series, which was about

five months ago. I don't know if I'll continue this series or not, I still have ideas for two

chapters left, at least. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the series so far!

Lin


End file.
